


Goodbye L'manberg

by 1800gayloser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post Doomsday, Post-War, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800gayloser/pseuds/1800gayloser
Summary: “We started this together, we end together. Wherever the other goes, we go. Me and him, until the end”What happens when doomsday doesn't go as expected, and something happens that no one thought would ever take place?Or, doomsday with a twist...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 414





	Goodbye L'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story I am posting on ao3 so I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> I may get lines and what happens wrong because i'm writing this on a whim, so don't get mad if something is wrong or there commentary isn't correct.
> 
> Also, this really sucks but i'm gonna post it anyway hA

"Techno! Don't do this! You were my friend!"

Doomsday is in action. There are withers and tnt raining from the sky. 'How did it end up like this? WHY did is have to end up like this?' 

"Friend? Tommy, I was never your friend! To you, I was only 'The Blade!' I was a weapon to you!"

"Techno, you know that's not true!" Tommy desperately states, clinging to Tubbo like his life depended on it. Both were injured and scared, not predicting this horrible outcome of L'manberg. 

They hear the cries of their friends, some screaming, some yelling out orders to defeat the multiple withers. 

"Techno, you didn't have to do this! We could have compromised or something!" Tommy's yells his last attempt at a plea.

"You've used me from the start Tommy! L'manberg had to go! Government had to go! It is the source of everyone's problems! You used me then went straight to the other side when it was my turn to do something! Well guess what Tommy? I'M CHOOSING WHAT I FIGHT FOR NOW!" Techno responded, firing a firework at both Tommy and Tubbo, injuring them more but not yet killing them. Although to contrary belief, Techno does not want to lose another brother. 

Tubbo looked at Tommy, tears in his eyes and a small, fake smile on his face. "Tommy... I think this is it."

Tommy looked at Tubbo, shocked still, clutching his bleeding arm to his chest. "What are you talking about?"

Tubbo sighed, looking around. "Look at this place. There's no way we can fix it now. L'manberg is gone and we have to deal with that. Techno, Dream and Phil have destroyed it and there's no point in telling them to stop when it's already over."

Tommy was speechless. He looked around, finally assessing the amount of damage. He's right... What's the point in fighting the inevitable? 

"Glad to come to an understanding" Techno smirked, about to walk away to cause more destruction. 

"No wait just a minute here" A voice said in the distance.

Techno, Tommy and Tubbo stopped, freezing in place. Dream. 

"You bastard Dream" Tommy growled, fists clenched and Tubbo holding him back as he tried to run at him. "You did this!"

Dream smirked. "Look, Tommy, in all destruction, there is a new beginning."

"You did this... To all of us! Not just to me! Your did this to everyone here! YOU DID THIS!" Tommy cried, sinking back into Tubbos hold with uncontrollable tears streaming down his face. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dream looked to Techno. "Can I borrow this for a minute?"

Techno looks down at the crossbow in his hand, wary about what Dream is going to do but giving it to him anyways. 

Dream laughs, a sickly smile taking over his face. "The unfinished symphony, right?" 

He points the loaded crossbow at Tubbo and Tommy, who stand in shock at the sudden realization. 'We're gonna die...'

Techno stands shocked, reaching out for Dream. "Dream what are yo-"

"HUSH TECHNO" Dream snaps his head towards him, an angry snarl on his face. Techno falters, suddenly, and surprisingly, scared at how... vicious... Dream looks. 

Dream turns back towards the two teenagers.

"Move out of the way Tubbo, it's only Tommy that needs to go" 

Tommy stands there, eyes wide. Tubbo hold onto Tommy tighter, not wanting to leave his best friend after so long being apart. 

There and then Tubbo realizes neither him or Tommy are making it out alive, and they only have one life each. 

After a short bit of silence, Tubbo stands in front of Tommy, sighing and shaking. 

“We started this together, we end together. Wherever the other goes, we go. Me and him, until the end”

Tommy looked at him in shocked silence, him grasping what has just been said. "Tubbo no-" Tears poor out of both of their eyes as they look at each other, going in for a hug one last time. "Tommy. I'm not leaving you. If you die, I die." 

Tommy gasps for breath, holding onto his best friend tighter. 'This is the end...' 

"I love you Toby..." 

"I love you too Tommy..."

Dream smiled...

Then fired. 

\--------------

Tommy woke up, groaning and disoriented. 

'What happened?' He thought, looking around through his blurry vision. The last thing he remembered was gaining L’manbergs independence, him and Tubbo were watching the sunset while listening to Chirp (because Dream had his disks, he gave up his disks for their independence), and now, he was here. He saw trees, wood, stone… 

Oh, he realized, I’m at spawn. 

He sat up, rubbing his head. Why did he feel so cold? 

“Tommy!!!” He heard from a distance. He looked up, locking eyes with his best friend, who looked more… pale than usual. 

“Tubbo!” He smiled, thinking nothing of it and standing up, walking towards his friend.

“Wanna go see my bees!? I haven’t checked on them in like 3 days!” Tubbo said excitedly, a sparkle showing up in his weirdly dull, grey eyes. Neither of them know that the bees are long gone, blown up not only a day ago. 

“You’re so clingy Tubbo” 

“Oh shut up Tommy”

They both smiled and started running towards Tubbos bees, not a care in the world.

And if people saw them, a sad and shocked look in their eyes as they took in their dull, transparent forms, the best friends never noticed. 

\------------

Everyone stared at the clueless forms of the two teenagers. That’s all they were. Teenagers. They never should have gotten into wars. They were supposed to be kids. 

After the war, many settled away from the crater, not wanting to be reminded of the pain and bloodshed. No new countries were made. No more war. No more blood. They are going to live their lives the way they are supposed to. Free and happy.

Dream left the Smp, no one knowing where he went. But they all know if he did come back, they would kill him for what he has done.

Techno also left, but not because he was on the run. He left because he couldn't bare to be in the place he lost both of his brothers too. He could have saved them, but instead he just watched. 'I'm sorry...' 

No one really knows what happened that day, only that one minute they were alive and fighting, and then the next, their lifeless bodies were found in the bottom of the crater, both with holes through their chests, hugging each other. 

The two youngest members of the Smp, who were supposed to be chasing bees and making flower crowns, lived a life filled with pain and war. 

And now they’re ghosts, gone forever, both blown up in the fight for the now nonexistent L’manberg.


End file.
